Amor rebelde
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Dicen que el amor no es algo que queremos sentir, sino algo que sentimos sin querer, por eso, no podemos ir en contra de nuestros sentimientos y no podemos decirle que no al amor aunque en el camino queden terceros corazones rotos. Minific (Lemmon). Para las Terrytanas de corazón, un aporte más de nuestro final soñado.


Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La idea que leerán a continuación fue sugerida por mi amiga Wendylu M. Juarez, yo, Wendy Grandchester soy la autora de ésta historia sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Habrán escenas de contenido sexual explícito, pero jamás vulgar, si no te agrada este tema puedes abandonar en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Amor rebelde**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

—Terry, todavía tienes tiempo de alcanzarla...— Me dice Susana mientras yo veo a Candy marcharse a través de la ventana... marchándose con mi corazón y mis sueños de una vida juntos.

—Su voluntad fue que me quedara contigo, Susana. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz.— Ella me sonríe débilmente recostada en su camilla de hospital, sin luz, sin gracia, sin vida como esas dos coletas caídas que lleva, tan mustias como ella.

—Yo también haré de todo por hacerte feliz, Terry. No te arrepentirás de haberme elegido, te lo prometo.— Hay que ver su entusiasmo, si supiera que hace rato que me estoy arrepintiendo, pero sé también que Candy es muy tenaz, conozco su corazón noble, generoso, muchas veces mártir y sé que no importa lo que le diga, no se quedará conmigo por encima de la desgracia de Susana.

...

—A ver... qué tenemos aquí... oh te has cortado la rodilla, pobrecito. Pero no te preocupes, la limpiaremos bien, unas puntadas y en unos días se te sanará.

—¿Me va a doler?— Me pregunta el chiquillo con los ojitos llenos de temor. Le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, amo mi trabajo.

—No, guapo. Puede que te arda un poquito cuando la lavemos, pero... no te dolerá. Haremos magia.

—¿Magia?

—Así es. Conozco muchos trucos. Ven.— Lo llevo hacia el área de higiene, lo siento en una banquetita y tomo un recipiente con agua, un envase para verterla, jabón y un paño.

—¿Ves ésta agua?

—Ujum.— Dice el pequeño de unos cinco años, pelirojo, rizado y pecoso.

—No es un agua cualquiera. Es mágica. Viene de un río llamado Miracle, cura las heridas de todos los niños valientes. ¿Eres valiente?

—¡Sí!— Responde con orgullo e intenta mostrarme sus bíceps.

—Me encantan los niños valientes como tú. Y tenemos éste jabón, también es mágico.

—¿El jabón también?— Pregunta mirando dudoso el pedazo de jabón ordinario como cualquier otro.

—Oh, por supuesto. Este jabón fue hecho por las hadas que viven en el bosque encantado.

—¿Y también las agujas y el hilo de coser son mágicos?— Los mira con pavor.

—Bueno, el hilo y la aguja no... pero... yo tengo manos mágicas y haré que no te duela nada.—El niño me sonríe y se dejó curar como todo un valiente hombrecito.

—Gracias señorita. Cody, ven, cariño, dale un beso a la enfermera, que nos vamos.— El niño estampa un pegajoso y húmedo besito en mi mejilla y sale feliz de la mano de su madre.

—¡Espera Cody! Has ganado un caramelo por tu valentía.

—¡Guau!— Es tan fácil hacer feliz a un niño. Abre el caramelo en seguida y lo engulle. Lo vi partir con una sonrisa y hablándole a su madre sobre las hadas del bosque encantado y el jabón mágico.

—Candy, ¿qué me haría sin ti?

—Oh nada de eso, doctor Martin. Soy yo quien le agradece el que me haya permitido trabajar para usted. Amo lo que hago.— Sonrío y él se queda contemplándome con un amor paternal.

—Creo que no tendremos más pacientes por hoy...

—Sí, últimamente hemos estado escasos de trabajo.— Contesto y mi mirada se pierde en el vacío.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, Candy?

—Eh... ¿perdón?

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se separaron?— Se rompe mi sonrisa, se rompe mi desconcierto, ser rompe mi tranquilidad, se me rompe todo y miro al suelo.

—Un año. Pero no se preocupe doctor, lo estoy superando.

—¿De verdad?— Es una pregunta irónica, por supuesto que no lo he superado. Me levanto y me acuesto pensando en él, preguntándome cómo estará, qué estará haciendo... ¿se habrá enamorado de Susana finalmente?

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, doctor Martin.

—Lo sé. Tu voluntad es de hierro, te admiro, pequeña. Tan joven y con tantas penas.— Palmea mi cabeza suavemente.

—Hola, ¿interrumpo?

—¡Albert! Por supuesto que no interrumpes, siempre eres bienvenido aquí, ¿cierto doctor Martin?

—¡Cierto! Sobre todo cuando llega con esas deliciosas comidas, ¿qué nos trajiste ésta vez, Al?— Albert dispone en la mesa una de sus exquisistas creaciones y yo voy por los platos y demás utencilios. Me costó mucho que Albert me permitiera seguir trabajando para el doctor Martin y que conservara el apartamento en Magnolia luego de que él recuperara la memoria y tomara su lugar como el patriarca de los Andrew.

—Bueno, chicos, yo iré a dar un paseo por ahí, se quedan en su casa.— Sé muy bien que esos "paseos" del doctor Martin no son otra cosa que ir a empinar el codo en algún bar, pero no le reclamo, cada quien con su vida. Albert y yo nos quedamos solos.

—Candy...

—Dime, Al.

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que vayas a casa? Digo, no me molesta que quieras seguir ayudando al señor Martin, pero no tienes por qué empeñarte en seguir viviendo en el Magnolia...

—Me siento mejor sola, Al. Sin los Leagan, sin tantos recuerdos...

—Entiendo, pero los chicos te extrañan mucho.

—Yo también los extraño. Tarde o temprano volveré, Al, sólo dame más tiempo.

—Candy...

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace tiempo, pero... no había tenido el valor.

—Pues soy toda oídos, Al. Yo confío en ti como en nadie más, dime lo que sea.— Respira profundo, se aclara la garganta y toma mis manos entre las suyas. Lo siento nervioso, sus preciosos ojos me miran y apartan la vista a la vez. Mi abuelo William es tan joven y guapo y tan sencillo como yo, pronto se casará y formará una familia con una mujer que lo quiera.

—Candy, desde que te vi en el hospital, que te hiciste cargo de mí cada día, con el único interés de curarme, si alguna vez en las lagunas de mi memoria te había querido, sin duda en ese tiempo te quise más...

—Eras mi amigo, Al, no podía dejarte ahí a tu suerte.

—Pero yo no te recordaba, Candy, no recordaba nuestra amistad, no eras mi amiga en aquél entonces.

—Pero qué cosas dices, Al. Por supuesto que éramos amigos, siempre lo fuimos.

—No en mi memoria, Candy. Yo empecé a conocerte desde cero. Tu dulzura, tus cuidados, las bromas, todo lo que compartimos juntos, conocerte nuevamente, todo ese tiempo fue mágico para mí...

—Es verdad, será una experiencia inolvidable.—Sonrío y aprieto fuerte nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Fue mucho más que eso para mí, Candy.— Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, siento a Albert diferente, tal vez sean ideas mías, pero lo siento diferente.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Al.

—Que te vi reir, llorar, soñar, sufrir. Que en esos meses, yo viví toda una vida contigo, tus aventuras y desventuras y... como te dije, al conocerte de cero yo... me enamoré de ti.— Baja la vista con cierta vergüenza mientras que yo sigo conmocionada.

—Albert...— Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, mis ojos se van aguando.

—No digas nada todavía, Candy, por favor, déjame terminar. Yo sé que ésto debe ser difícil de digerir para ti, tampoco es fácil para mí, pero es la verdad. Llevo un tiempo amándote en silencio y aún cuando recuperé la memoria, mi amor se quedó intacto. Yo... bueno, ya ha pasado un año desde que... desde que dejaste a Terry y no te he visto ser feliz, no he visto que tu mirada vuelva a reir y quiero cambiar eso, Candy. Quiero hacerte feliz. Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad...

—A ver, a ver... Albert... estoy perdida aquí, disculpa. Yo te quiero mucho, de verdad te adoro, pero no así y además... legalmente soy tu hija... ¡Dios! ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que eso sería?

—No eres mi hija, Candy. Ni genéticamente, ni legalmente. Sólo te llevo siete años, Candy.

—Espera... ¿cómo es eso que... ni legalmente?

—Revoqué tu adopción. Tú querías ser libre y yo te concedí esa libertad. Quería que si te quedabas con los Andrew fuera por tu propia decisión y no porque un documento legal te obligara y además, con eso se le quitaba a los Leagan la absurda idea de casar a Neil contigo.— Siento que voy a infartar. Cada cosa que voy escuchando me deja sin habla, hasta la respiración se va por algunos momentos.

—Albert, todo lo que me has dicho es maravilloso y me siento halagada, quisiera corresponderte a ese amor. Posiblemente no haya en este mundo un mejor hombre que tú, pero yo... todavía amo a Terry y no creo que alguna vez deje de hacerlo.— Un par de lágrimas tibias y dolorosas ruedan por mis mejillas.

—Entiendo que lo amas todavía, no puedes esconderlo, pero... ya lo de ustedes terminó. Él tiene una vida con esa chica, Susana, y pronto se van a casar, en cambio tú...

—¿Se van a casar? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Salió en el periódico, Candy.— Me extiende un ejemplar y lo veo con mis propios ojos en primera plana.

**La estrella de Broadway, Terrence Grandchester y la ex actriz Susana Marlowe por fin fijan una fecha para su boda.**

—Lo que quiero decirte Candy es... que la vida continúa y tienes que moverte con ella, así como hizo él. Por eso... te estoy ofreciendo mi amor, puro y sincero. Quiero ayudarte a olvidarlo, mi amor podrá hacerlo, Candy. Te haré feliz aunque por el momento me quede queriendo solo, yo sanaré todas tus heridas con mi amor y seremos felices, te lo prometo.

—Albert...— Me rompo en llanto y voy a sus brazos. Lloro sobre su pecho como hice tantas veces. Él me abraza y yo me siento como en casa.

—Ya, Candy, no llores, eres más linda cuando ríes.

—Albert yo... necesito un poco de tiempo, por favor, sólo te pido eso. Necesito asimilar todo y necesito... llorar.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Candy. No voy a presionarte. Tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí, no importa si al final ésta se encuentra lejos de mí.

...

—Creo que éste menú es el más adecuado para la recepción, ¿qué opinas Terry? ¿Terry? ¡Terry!

—¿Qué? ¡Qué quieres!— Le grito a Susana y la veo saltar en su silla de ruedas por el susto.

—Terry... hace rato te estoy hablando, pero no me prestas atención, te preguntaba que cuál menú te parecía más apropiado para la boda...

—¡Y yo qué sé! Hasta sopa de cangrejos me parece bien. Ya te dije que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, tú y tu madre encárguense de todo eso y yo pongo el dinero.— Durante los últimos tres meses todo lo que he escuchado es la boda, el vestido, la comida, los invitados, qué te parece ésto, qué te parece aquello. Entre ella y su madre me tienen harto. ¿Qué no pueden simplemente hacer una ceremonia pequeña, firmar y listo? ¡No! Se empeñan en torturarme con todas esas sandeces.

—Terry... por si no lo sabías, eres el novio. Tienes que involucrarte, participar...

—Te compré un anillo, estoy corriendo con los gastos y te diré que sí en el altar, ¿qué más quieres?

—¡Que me ames! ¡Eso quiero! Que muestres interés por mí, que me mires cuando te hablo y que alguna vez... alguna maldita vez tan siquiera me beses.— Me grita y entonces de pronto, toda mi atención se centra en ella y comprendo lo que me dice, pero no en la forma en que ella espera que lo haga. Me está exigiendo cosas imposibles. No puedo amarla porque... mi corazón le pertenece a Candy desde que la vi a bordo del Mauritania. No puedo mostrar interés por una boda que es sólo eso, un compromiso, mi deber, mi remordimiento y mi gratitud por ella. No puedo mirarla a los ojos nunca, no me gusta ver en ellos ese deseo suplicante por mí, ese amor imposible y nunca... nunca he sentido el deseo de besarla, de tocarla, nada. Ni siquiera cuando empezamos en el grupo y ella me perseguía por todas partes, cuando tenía sus dos piernas, antes de salvarme.

—Lo siento, Susana. Tú me conoces, sabes que no se me dan estas cosas...

—No se te da nada, Terry. No se te da quererme, no se te da al menos intentarlo, no se te da mostrar al menos algo de afecto hacia mí luego de haberte salvado y últimamente... ni siquiera la actuación se te da. Tus últimas presentaciones han sido mediocres...

—¡Ya basta!— Le grito y da otro salto en su silla.— Escúchame bien, Susana. Agradezco cada maldito día de mi vida el que me hayas salvado, por eso estoy aquí, por eso tienes ese maldito anillo en tu dedo y te voy a cumplir lo que te prometí, pero por favor, ¡no me fastidies más!— Me dirijo a la puerta.

—¡Terry! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡A respirar!— Le digo a gritos y al abrir la puerta me topo con el demonio mayor, su madre.

—Terrence, que bueno que lo encuentro por aquí. Quería decirle que la boda...— Aparté a la señora de mi camino y la dejé con la palabra en la boca. Roja de coraje e indignada. No sé si yo pueda soportar ésto por el resto de mi vida. No creo que pueda. Creo que mejor me lo pienso bien...

...

— A ver... ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que deje esas peleas callejeras? Un día llegará aquí tuerto y manco.— El hombre de unos veinticinco años que estoy antendiendo llega todas las semanas a la clínica molido a palos. Sus dos ojos a penas puede abrirlos por lo abollados que están. Su cara está amoratada y magullada, al igual que sus brazos y puños.

—Por esas peleas es que sobrevivimos mi familia y yo, señorita. Las apuestas caen a mi favor.

—¿Y cómo sobrevirá su familia el día que usted muera en una de esas?

—¡Bah! Yo soy un roble, señorita White.— Me presume sus brazos fornidos y yo aprieto su cara a propósito mientras limpio sus heridas.

—¡Ouch! Tenga piedad, ¿qué es usted, enfermera o veterinaria? ¡Ouch!— Vuelvo apretar su cara dolorida.

—Bien, señor Smith, espero no volver a verlo por aquí en mucho tiempo.— Se va brindándome una sonrisa descarada que me recuerda a Terry...

—¡Candy!

—Dígame, doctor Martin.

—Ya cerraremos por hoy. Ha sido un día caótico. Ah, por cierto, te llegó ésto.— Me entrega un sobre. ¡Carta de Terry!

—Gracias, doctor...

—Bueno, léela a plenitud, me voy a dar mi paseo de la tarde...— Me sonríe con picardía porque sabe que conozco su secreto. Me voy al pequeño sofá del área de descanso y abro apresurada el sobre.

_**Candy:**_

_**Amor mío, disculpa mi atrevimiento, prometí no buscarte más,**_

_**pero no puedo, Candy. No puedo respirar sin ti.**_

_**No aguanto un segundo más a su lado, Candy, me estoy muriendo.**_

_**Lo he intentado, te lo juro que sí, pero a mi me cuesta un mundo mirar a Susana si quiera. **_

_**No puedo respirar su mismo aire.**_

_**No puedo con la presencia asfixiante de ella y su madre.**_

_**Pero sobre todo, pecosa, no puedo sacarte de mi corazón,**_

_**de mis pensamientos. No puedo arrancarme tu amor, Candy.**_

_**No puedo y no quiero. Te amo demasiado, no quiero que nadie**_

_**jamás ocupe tu lugar. Estoy haciendo ésto porque tú me lo pediste,**_

_**y en parte por mis remordimientos, si estoy vivo es por ella, pero...**_

_**por ella también muero un poco cada día.**_

_**Quiero preguntarte, Candy, si tú también me amas, si me extrañas**_

_**tanto como te extraño yo, si tú también estás muriendo.**_

_**Si me dices que sí, yo termino todo esto y vuelo a dónde sea que te encuentres y me quedo contigo.**_

_**Por favor, responde a mi carta. De tu respuesta dependerá mi futuro... mi vida.**_

_**Te amo, ayer hoy y siempre,**_

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

Lloré tanto con su carta apretada en mi pecho. ¡Me ama! No me ha olvidado. Mi llanto es agridulce.

—Candy, ¿aún no te vas a casa?— Llega Albert por mí agarrando al doctor Martin que viene tambaleando con su borrachera. ¡Albert! La carta de Terry y la declaración de Albert hace un par de meses son dos cosas que no compaginan.

—Es que perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Puesh por esoh eh que estaba diciéndolehs a Albertsh que te vas de vacacionesh, ¡deshde hoy!

—¿De vacaciones? Pero...

—Pero nada, Candy. Ya está decidido. El doctor Martin te ha cedido dos semanas de vacaciones y yo pienso sacarte de aquí así sea a rastras.

—Bueno...

—Prepara tu maleta, te vas a Florida dos semanas con Patty y su abuela.— Adoro a Albert, sin duda, él siempre sabe lo que necesito y cómo animarme. A pesar de su declaración, no me ha acosado, sólo ha estado conmigo, como siempre, fiel.

...

_**Terry:**_

_**Tengo el corazón aún dando saltos de felicidad. Me he grabado**_

_**cada línea que escribiste en el alma. Todo este tiempo lejos de ti**_

_**ha sido una prueba dura, yo también he tocado el infierno con las manos **_

_**y te extraño como no te imaginas.**_

_**Me duele mucho saber que no seas feliz, yo tampoco lo soy,**_

_**aunque te lo prometí, pero no lo he conseguido,**_

_**no hay felicidad lejos de ti, mi rebelde, mi malcríado,**_

_**mi arrogante inglés preferido.**_

_**Sé que es muy injusto todo, tampoco es que Susana tenga la**_

_**mejor parte. Ella también debe estar sufriendo y no imagino**_

_**lo que debe sentir postrada en esa silla, con su futuro y sueños**_

_**acabados, pero... has un esfuerzo y hazla feliz.**_

_**Ella te salvó y yo prefiero recordar los bellos momentos a tu lado,**_

_**saber que estás vivo y que no moriste en ese accidente porque...**_

_**eso sí me habría matado, aunque hace tiempo que estoy muerta,**_

_**me cuesta verle sentido a la vida, a tanta injusticia, a tanto amar**_

_**y al final quedarme sin nada, sin ti.**_

_**Te amo, Terry, con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser,**_

_**por eso es que mi amor no es egoísta. No puedo alentarte**_

_**a que dejes a Susana y termines de cortarle las alas por siempre.**_

_**Seré tuya siempre, nadie ocupará el vacío que has dejado**_

_**en mi corazón. Yo lo llenaré cada día con todos tus recuerdos.**_

_**Te amo,**_

_**Candice W. Andrew**_

—Ahórrate tu lástima, querida. Esta carta nunca llegará a manos de Terry.

—Susana, ¿qué es lo que tienes en las manos?— Le pregunto y se pone muy nerviosa.

—Era una carta para Robert... bueno ahí le explicaba la idea para una nueva obra, pero... no creo que le agrade, así que...— Veo que va haciendo añicos la supuesta carta, la rompe en miles de pedacitos pequeños y por alguna razón yo siento que es lo mismo que ella va haciendo con mi vida, siento que cada papelito volando es un pedazo de mi corazón.

—Bueno, como sea. Vine a dejarte ésto.—Le entrego el dinero de su mesada.— Regreso en dos semanas.

—¿Dos semanas? Pero... ¿cómo es posible que me quieras abandonar por dos semanas?— Otra vez comienza su maldito histeriquear. Me pregunto a dónde fue a parar la chica dulce, dócil, a veces la siento manipuladora, la veo comportarse como toda una arpía.

—Susana, eso ya lo sabías. Tenemos una obra que presentar y el tiempo que duraremos allá ha sido decisión de Robert y no mía.— Odio que me venga a visitar en la compañía, el único lugar en el que escapo de todo.

—Es que tú lo pones todo primero que yo. Yo sólo obtengo de ti lo que te sobra. Primero está el teatro, segundo el teatro, tercero el teatro, cuarto el teatro y si sobra, entonces recuerdas que yo existo.

—Susana, no me provoques. Hoy no amanecí de buen humor precisamente.

—¡Claro! Que no provoque al señor. Que me quede calladota mientras él hace y deshace con mi vida a su antojo, ¿no? Te recuerdo, Terry que tenemos un compromiso. Llevo más de un año esperando a que por fin te decidieras a casarte conmigo y cumplir tu palabra... ¿qué necesitas para cumplirme? ¿Qué pierda la otra pierna? ¿Quieres que me sacrifique más?

—¡Cállate!— El salto que dio en su silla casi la hace llegar al techo.— ¿Qué diablos es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Tengo compromisos con la compañía, tengo que trabajar para poder sustentarnos a los dos y además, para pagar todos los caprichos que se te han antojado por la dichosa boda, ¿o es que tú piensas que el dinero cae del cielo?

—No tendríamos problemas con el dinero si procuraras a tu papi el Duque.— Me enconmendé a Dios para no arrancarle la otra pierna yo mismo. ¿En qué se ha convertido ésta mujer?

...

—Candy, me alegro que hayas aceptado venir. Te lo dije que te encantaría Miami, el clima, las playas son preciosas.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme, Patty. Tienes razón, ésto es un paraíso.— Contemplo la hermosa arena y el azúl del agua, es idílico este lugar.

—Bueno, tenemos que ir de compras, niñas, vamos.— Me fascina el ánimo y el entusiasmo de la abuela Martha. Un encanto de señora, ojalá la tía-abuela Elroy fuera así.

—Disculpe, señora O'brien... me gustaría quedarme aquí en en la playa, si no les molesta...

—Bueno, está bien, sería un insulto no permitirte disfrutar de éste Edén. Sólo ten cuidado, Candy, el mar es traicionero.— Se van y yo me quedo ahí. Me siento a la orilla sobre la arena y dejo que el último aliento de las olas que se desmoronan en esa misma orilla bañe mis pies descalzos. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el viento acaricie mi cara y entonces, siento una mano en mi hombro. No puede ser que Patty y su abuela hayan regresado tan pronto.

—¿Candy?— Me llaman. Esa voz... voy abriendo mis ojos lentamente con temor, me giro y entonces...

—¿Terry?— Nos quedamos mirándonos por largos segundos.

—¡Candy!— Me levanta del suelo arenoso y se queda abrazándome sonriente, como aquella vez que me recogió en la estación del tren en Nueva York.

—¡Terry!— Grito y me aferro a sus brazos.— ¡Terry! Te extrañé tanto...

—Y yo, Candy... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy de vacaciones... bueno llevo una semana aquí, con Patty y su abuela, ¿las recuerdas?

—¿Y cómo olvidarlas? Yo mismo ayudé a la señora colarse en el San Pablo.— Ambos reímos al recordar eso, sé que lentamente millones de recuerdos del colegio pasararon como un flachazo por nuestra mente.

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

—El teatro. Robert ideó un nuevo proyecto. Se cansó de Shakespeare y decidió hacer una obra de su propia autoría.

—Suena interesante.— Le digo y me pongo de pronto nerviosa al ver la intensidad con que sus ojos azules se clavan en mí.

—Candy... ¿recibiste mi carta?— Pregunta por fin y mis ojos se llenan de agua.

—Sí... de hecho... te la respondí, ¿no recibiste tú la mía?

—No... ¡Demonios!— Exclama de pronto desconcertándome.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Creo que Susana tuvo mucho que ver con que esa carta no llegara a mis manos.

—Oh... ¿y cómo está ella?— Pregunto y mi vista se posa en otra parte, lucho con las lágrimas que ansían escapar.

—Haciéndome la vida de cuadros junto a la arpía de su madre. Pero por lo demás está muy bien. ¿Y tú cómo estás, pecosa?— Tiemblo cuando me llama así, cuando todo parece estar igual, como antes, como aquellos días del colegio San Pablo.

—Yo... estoy bien. Ya sabes, mucho trabajo.— Sonrío, pero mi sonrisa no fue comprada por él, no lo engaño.

—No eres feliz... ¿verdad?— Bajo la vista, pero no contesto, presiento que no hace falta.

—Terry...

—Mírame, Candy. Mírame a los ojos y contéstame, ¿eres feliz?

—No, Terry... yo...— No hubo más palabras, sólo su beso cálido, ardiente y me dejo llevar porque tengo tanta añoranza, tanta necesidad y agradezco que la playa esté desierta. Estoy en sus brazos, en sus brazos posesivos, sientiendo sus labios sobre los míos, su calor, su pasión.

—Te amo, Candy. No puedo vivir sin ti.— Me sigue besando con desenfreno y yo misma me encuentro correspondiendo a su misma desesperación sin poderlo evitar.

—Yo tampoco, Terry, no te he podido olvidar.— Digo en medio de un mar de besos que él me está dando.

—Entonces quédate conmigo, Candy. Para siempre...— Me carga y me va dirigiendo no sé a dónde, pero me dejo llevar, no quiero pensar en nada, si pienso, arruinaré el momento, lo sé.

—¿Esta casa es tuya?— Pregunto cuando tuve oportunidad porque sus besos no me dejan y yo no quiero que deje de besarme nunca más.

—Es de Eleanor.— Responde con la respiración cortada entre los besos y el deseo que puede palparse. Tengo tantas ganas y deseos de él, he vivido en ausencia de él y ahora... agarro todo lo que me da a manos llenas, como un niño de la calle ante un samaritano generoso.

—Te necesito, Candy. No me digas no, ya no más.

—Ya no podría, también te necesito.— No me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos a la habitación, sólo sé que estoy perdida en sus besos, en sus caricias y mi ligero vestido de verano es historia. Mis manos tiemblan mientras retiro los botones de su camisa, él se la arranca, yo ya estoy desnuda, desnuda y lista para entregarme a él, a mi amor.

—Te amo. Voy hacerte mía. Por siempre, Candy.— Me maravillo con su desnudez. Mi amado ya no es un niño, es todo un hombre con su cuerpo en la plenitud de su virilidad, más alto de lo que recuerdo, más fuerte. Sus manos son tan cálidas, me lleva al cielo cada vez que acuna con ella mis pechos, cada vez que navegan por mi piel, que anclan en las dos colinas que son mi trasero. Sus besos en mi cuello, su respiración. Empuño su cabello, vuelvo a sentirlo tan suave y escurridizo entre mis dedos, paseo mis manos por su espalda ancha, por sus músculos duros y definidos, gemimos, es un deseo tan grande que duele. Sus fuertes brazos me levantan y me acuestan sobre la cama, hay muchas ansias, no podemos esperar más. Está sobre mí, aferro su espalda con mis manos, quiriendo fundirlo en mi cuerpo eternamente.

—Hazme tuya, Terry. Por siempre.

Me separó las piernas, abracé con ellas su cintura, busqué su rostro y lo comencé a besar, con el mismo desenfreno que él me ha enseñado.

—Te amo, Candy. Estoy en tus manos y soy tuyo.— Se abrió paso en mi interior con una embestida suave, pero firme. Es un dolor que anhelo sentir, un dolor placentero y él sigue empujando dentro de mí, desgarrando mi virtud, disculpándose con deliciosos y apasionados besos. Logro recibirlo por completo.

—Ahhh.— Grité cuando terminó de desgarrar mi barrera virginal.

—Te amo...— Me susurró mientras nos movemos en la danza mágica del placer. Tiene lágrimas, calleron de sus ojos a mi rostro y se unieron con las mías. Sus movimientos y embestidas son desquiciantes, estoy tocando las estrellas. Soy suya, le pertenezco, nada podrá cambiar eso.

—Te amo, Terry... oh... ¡ahhh!— Siento que ya no puedo... Terry es demasiado, desvoca mi pasión, me revive, me hace nacer, despierta mi deseo carnal, mi verdadero ser. Una embestida más y yo me desbordo de placer, me sabe a gloria cada espasmo, cada contracción y luego... lo siento derramar su semilla en mí y me siento plena, llena, suya.

...

—¿Te gustó, Candy? Fui lo más cuidadoso que pude...— Está sobre mí, lo miro y le sonrío, acaricio su pelo.

—Fue maravilloso, Terry. No me arrepiento de nada.

—¿Entonces te quedarás conmigo?

—Para siempre.—Lo beso y le brilla el mundo. Después de ésta entrega, ya no puedo renunciar a él.

—Voy a terminar todo el absurdo del compromiso con Susana. Me casaré contigo, como debió ser... ¿qué pasa, Candy? ¿No estás feliz? Me pregunta al ver mis lágrimas.

—Estoy muy feliz, Terry. Lloro de alegría.

—¿En serio?

—Ujum. Hasta puede que... hayamos concebido un bebé...

—¿Un bebé?— Me descubre de la sábana y besa mi vientre con adoración.

—Un hermoso bebé de los dos.

—¿Te gustaría, Terry?

—Me aseguraré de dejártelo hecho.— Lo recibo en mi interior nuevamente, con gozo y disposición aunque aún estoy algo dolorida, pero estoy feliz...

...

—Entonces quieres referencias para trabajar en Nueva York... me abandonas...

—Lo siento, doctor Martin, pero es que...

—Ya, Candy, no te preocupes. Mereces ser feliz, te deseo suerte.

—Gracias por comprenderme, doctor Martin. Usted es el padre que siempre quise.— Le doy un abrazo muy fuerte. Hace dos semanas que regresé de mis vacaciones de Florida. Me encontraré con Terry en Nueva York dentro de una semana más, ésta vez partiré con él para siempre.

—Eh, Candy, casi lo olvido, te llegó ésto.— Me entrega una carta. Debe ser de Terry, sonrío con ilusión pero mi sonrisa se borra al instante al ver el remitente. Susana...

_**Candice:**_

_**Debe parecerte extraño recibir esta carta y disculpa si te**_

_**estoy importunando, pero esto es algo de vida o muerte**_

_**para mí. Sé que amas a Terry, no lo dudo, pero... entiende que**_

_**yo también lo amo y lo necesito. No puedo perderlo, Candy.**_

_**¿Qué sería de mí sin él?**_

_**Estoy enterada de lo sucedido en Miami, el mismo Terry**_

_**me lo confesó antes de dejarme. No estoy molesta contigo,**_

_**al contrario, puedo entenderte. Yo misma no me resistí **_

_**y fui suya muchas veces antes de que pasara lo del accidente**_

_**y terminara ya sabes cómo... No sólo perdí mi pierna, Candy**_

_**sino también al bebé que llevaba en mi vientre.**_

_**Así es, Terry nunca fue sincero contigo. No termines con las**_

_**únicas esperanzas que me quedan, Candy. Yo ya perdí demasiado,**_

_**mis mejores años, mi futuro, no puedo actuar, he tenido que**_

_**olvidarme de mi pasión por Shakespeare, salvarle la vida a Terry hizo que yo me muriera en vida **_

_**y ahora, Candy... a pesar de que**_

_**Terry jura no amarme y muy a pesar de las circunstancias,**_

_**él no ha dejado de disfrutar de mi cuerpo y... nuevamente he sido**_

_**bendecida con otro hijo que nacerá en unos meses.**_

_**No destruyas ésta familia que está por formarse, este niño que crece dentro de mí necesita a su padre.**_

_**Me despido y espero que puedas entender que aunque tú lo amas, yo lo necesito.**_

_**Susana Marlowe**_

...

Terry me engañó, se salió con la suya y yo caí. Ya ha pasado un mes, se llevó mis sueños y mis ilusiones y me dejó un bebé, un bebé que por el momento yo debo esconder.

—Candy... mi oferta sigue en pie. Cásate conmigo, nadie hablará de ti y yo... voy a querer a ese niño como si fuera mío, te lo juro.

—¡Ay Albert! Yo no te merezco. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?— Le pregunto llorando en sus brazos como siempre.

—Te mereces ser feliz, Candy, es todo lo que sé.

—Me casaré contigo.

—Te haré feliz, Candy.

—Lo sé.— Nos volvemos a abrazar.

...

—Finalmente lo lograste, Sussy. Al final tu sacrificio valió la pena y estás preciosa.

—Gracias, mamá... aunque te confieso que si hubiera sabido que perdería una pierna... no habría tramado toda la locura de pedirle a Henry que cortara esos cables...

—¿De qué hablas, Susana?

—¡Ay mamá! ¿Cuándo he sido una mártir? Quería que esas luces cayeran sobre Terry, él debía morir por haberme rechazado, pero... me arrepentí en el último momento y... mira cómo quedé...

—¡Susana! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

—¿De modo que tú lo planeaste todo desde el principio? ¡Maldita arpía!

—Eleanor...—Murmura mi nombre y se pone pálida, ambas mujeres parecen moribundas con la impresión.

—¿No te importó ver a mi hijo llorar durante meses, casi dos años? Enterraste todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas y no te importó. ¿Qué clase de amor es el tuyo?

—Uno que Candy jamás igualará. Si me disculpa, Terry me está esperando en el altar.— Va empujándose en su silla hacia mí.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte, desgraciada.

...

—Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión entre Candice White y William Albert Andrew, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre...

—¡Yo me opongo!— Mi rostro quiere romperse de la impresión, los invitados no dan crédito a lo que ven.

—Terry...

—¡Candy! Todo fue una mentira de Susana, te lo juro... no te cases, por favor, no lo hagas...— No entiendo nada, miro a Albert y a todos.

—Ya deja de decirme tantas mentiras, Terry. Yo ya no te creo más.

—Lo que te dice es verdad, Candy. Mi hijo nunca te ha engañado, te ama como a nadie, Candy...— No puedo competir ante las palabras y las lágrimas de una madre. Me quedo mirando a Terry a los ojos, no veo en ellos otra cosa más que sinceridad y entonces, me encuentro con los ojos de Albert y lo miro incapaz de moverme, de respirar, incapaz de hacer nada.

—Tu felicidad ante todo, Candy.— Albert besa mi mano, palmea el hombro de Terry y se va.

...

**Seis meses después**

—Es un niño, mi amor. ¡Míralo!— Estoy exhausta, fue un parto difícil, pero tengo a mi bebé en brazos. Es precioso, no puedo dejar de besarlo.

—Es igualito a ti, mi vida, mira...— Mi pequeño engreído comienza a llorar desesperado. Lo pego a mi pecho y en seguida se calma.

—Oh estaba hambriento el pobre.— Dice Eleanor contemplándolo con adoración. Es idéntico a mi rebelde. Su pelito suave y castaño y esos ojos azules que son mi vida.

—Que hermoso eres, mi amor. Te amo.— Digo llorando mientras lo alimento.

—Bueno, los dejo solos, chicos. Este es su momento.— Eleanor se retira con lágrimas.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos, Candy?

—Daniel. ¿Te gusta?

—Pienso que le queda muy bien. Gracias, Candy... ésto es... un sueño.— Me besa llorando.

—No es un sueño, Terry. Es nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor.

Y finalmente Terry y yo realizamos nuestro amor, estamos unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe. Ambos con nuestra pasiones, él en el teatro, yo con mis pacientes, pero juntos y felices y así será por toda la eternidad.

—Te amo, Candy. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Terry. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Wendylu: Espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con lo mejor de mi capacidad, especialmente para ti.**

**Chicas, este es otro minific en honor a otra participante de mi facebook. No suelo poner a Candy y a Albert en plan romántico, pero... los minifics yo debo hacerlos según me los pidan, y ésta fue la idea de mi amiga y tocaya Wendylu.**

**Un beso y gracias por todo su repaldo.**

**Wendy**


End file.
